Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 7(2010)
Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Huang Gai and the Wu forces set sail with their 7 ships to return on their homeland. Suddenly, an ambush appears, multi shot's of arrows aim through Wu's army on the ships. Sun Jian however was shot by the arrows, their army quickly wields their shield and cover on Sun Jian. Later, Sun Jian knew that the thread was planned by Liu Bao and his forces. Sun Jian is dying, Sun Quan besides him with tears, couldn't even bare to leave his father. Sun Jian doesn't even want to leave his son, therefore he had no choice but to leave them alive. Sun Jian said a last words to Sun Quan that he must keep his promise and to tell Sun Ce aid the Wu forces after his death. Sun Jian haste to order Huang Gai to escape from the ship and keep Sun Quan alive, however Sun Ce is in another ship and had no chance to see his father. Huang Gai tells Sun Ce to hide in the mountain and order the Wu Forces to protect and watch over Sun Quan. Liu Bao's plan was success, and he send his massenger to inform Yuan Shao about the death of Sun Jian. After the struggling, the Wu Forces manage to hide in the mountain. Sun Ce is now responsible for the Sun family, but his father's body is kept by Liu Bao. Sun Ce urge to go alone, but Huang Gai not allow him to go alone, Sun Ce might be killed in the action. But Sun Quan plans to enter Liu Bao's base alone, Huang Gai believe that it won't be a threat and safe for a children such as Sun Quan. Sun Ce provide the guards and leave this mission to Sun Quan to be the best negotiate and bring back the body of Sun Jian. In Liu Bao's base, Sun Quan enter and greet in respect to call Uncle Liu. Sun Quan's requested to Liu Bao that he came to collect his father but no other reason of thread. Liu Bao accept his request, but there is a question that Liu Bao need to ask Sun Quan, he said "What if after your father's ceremony is done, it surely that your bloodline family would come to revenge on me. In that case, are you going to hate me for now?". Sun Quan stands and answer, "No, as my father said before he died, the Yuan Shao forces is our enemy. But the tragedy of my father's death is not in your plan, but Yuan Shao was the one who responsible for everything". Liu Bao stands in sympathy and said "Sun Quan, your father is prepares inside the coffin, you may go and take it with you..". And so, Sun Quan's mission was success, he leave the base and return to the mountain. While in the Dong Zhuo's appartment, a messenger came to bring a news about the death of Sun Jian. Dong Zhuo is full of laughter, and so he later announce to celebrate about his success with the Prime Ministers. Wang Yun, return from Dong Zhuo's celebration, he fell bad for drinking the blood of army that was gave by Dong Zhuo. Diao Chan came to see her godfather and care about his health. Suddenly, Wang Yun's butler informed to Wang Yun and said that Lu Bu has came into their appartment. Wang Yun prepares to meet him with full of worries. Diao Chan ask the butler about Lu Bu's situation, and so the butler said that Lu Bu has came to celebrate Diao Chan's birthday. Wang Yun was misunderstood, he ask a favor to Diao Chan for fall in love with Lu Bu. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 2